Flock Games
by FlockPack
Summary: When Fang, Iggy and Total are bored one day, they look to Google for answers, they were going to do that! but they didn't know what they were getting into. They try to complete the list when the rest are away but when everyone is home they seem to get caught up in other games. They saved Paris but in this, Angel escaped with Gazzy.


**Maximum Ride**

**Flock Games**

**Potatoes and Moon Walking**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, State Mental Hospitals, Google, solitaire, the moon walk, or potatoes.**

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day full of happiness.***

(Fang POV)

So, at the Martinez house, only Iggy, Total, and I are home, and we are bored. Suddenly my door burst open and Iggy and Total ran up to me.

'Fang, I'm bored,' they said together.

'What do you plan on doing about it then?' I replied.

Defeated, they slumped on my bed and I continued playing solitaire.

'I know!' Iggy said suddenly.

'Oh, do tell,' total said.

'Fang, type in "things to do when you're bored!" maybe something good will appear!' Iggy said, bouncing with excitement.

'Okay,' I said as I clicked into a website.

*a little while later*

I couldn't believe we were doing this. I just happened to click on this site first, well second but the first contained cruel, mohawky, shavey, dyey stuff to do to dogs. Plus I wasn't going to mow the carpet or vacuum the lawn.

'Okay, we have to do everything on the list unless it is unreasonably cruel, or racist, agreed?' Total asked.

'Agreed.' We both said, boy we didn't know what we were getting into.

'Okay, so we have to wait until we get jobs for the first one but the second we can do!' Total said.

'I vote Iggy for this!' I exclaimed when I read it.

'What!' Iggy interrupted.

*another little while later*

We walked up the street outside of the mall, this was going to be fun, I smirked.

'So do you know what you're going to do?' Total asked again.

'Yes.' Iggy said simply before walking up to a random person.

I started snickering and Total looked up at me like I was crazy.

'Read her badge.' I whispered to him.

Total read it and pretty soon we were biting back our tears. I wondered if we should warn him, after all, he couldn't see that her badge read 'State Mental Hospital' but he would soon find out. Iggy flicked his strawberry blond locks out of his misty blue eyes and approached the lady. She was sitting on a seat on the sidewalk next to her briefcase. She was holding a blue pen in one hand and in the other was an empty admission form for her to fill out the details of crazies. Her red hair was held into a tight ponytail and her blue eyes darkened when she was thinking deeply. Iggy approached her and she smiled.

'What do you want?' she asked kindly, Iggy took a deep breath and I smiled, waiting for what was to come.

'I want my potato back! You stole my potato! Give me my potato!' Iggy then started crying, 'all I want is my potato! And you took it away from me!'

By then the lady was wide-eyed as she typed something into her phone, a text, and Iggy was on the ground bawling, 'my poor potato!' this lasted a couple of minutes when a couple of workers from the State Mental Hospital walked up to Iggy.

'Let's go help him.' I told Total.

We walked up to Iggy and I turned both me and Total invisible.

'Iggy, she's from the State Mental Hospital and a couple of workers are coming this way.' I said just loud enough for him to hear.

His reaction was immediate. He stood up and turned to the lady.

'Good afternoon sir.' He bowed.

Then we ran off in the opposite direction.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day full of happiness.***

(Iggy POV)

We walked into a little diner and Fang soon pointed out the internet computers. We hopped onto them and went into YouTube. Fang typed in "foreign songs" and clicked into one of the links. He turned it up full blast and I started dancing to the song pretending I knew it.

(Fang POV)

This was hilarious. Total's eyes were filling with laughter, not because Iggy was dancing to a foreign dance and acting like he knew it, like the list said, but because that kid could not dance at all. I bit my lip when Iggy started doing a poor imitation of the moon walk. I tried to hide my amusement so I would remain, as Max calls it, an emotionless rock.

(Total POV)

I was watching Iggy with tears in my eyes, he was doing the moonwalk! I tried my hardest not to laugh because dogs can't laugh, and I was doing better than Fang! He was still remaining silent though, but I didn't have to bite my lip! Anyway, back to Iggy, as he was doing the moonwalk, he was smiling, he thought this was fun! All of a sudden, he walked into a table!

(Iggy POV)

I had just banged into a table when I heard laughing, it was pure, side splitting laughter and I tried to figure out if I knew that voice, when it hit me.

'Fang?!' I exclaimed, 'you're laughing? Hey everyone! The emo kid is laughing.' Then, understandably, I ran.

***FanFiction won't let me put in the line breaks so I'm here pretending to be a line break. Please ignore my form and pretend I'm a line break. Have a good day full of happiness.***

**Hi, enjoy the story? I found a website with thousands of things to do, so don't expect me to stop this anytime soon! So I expect this to have thousands of chapters! Does anyone know what fanfic has the most chapters? Anyway,**

**Adios Amigos!**

**P.S. that's Spanish for goodbye friends!**


End file.
